


Rainy Morning

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon and Sansa have to deal with the aftermath of her deal with Petyr Baelish.





	Rainy Morning

“Sansa?” Jon asked, surprised as he walked out onto the covered balcony looking out to the West of Winterfell.

She turned and looked at him with a faint smile on her face.

“Why are you up and about this morning?” Jon asked as he walked to stand next to her, his hands on the ledge.

“It’s raining,” she said wistfully as she turned to look at him for the first time.

“Aye, and a hard one too,” Jon said as he looked out on the land. “When I heard it I woke to get the servants to collect the water and open up the glass garden.”

“Collect it?” Sansa asked.

“One of the wells is drying and we need to dig a new one. I thought if we can house some of it, then we can use it for the animals until we get the one well sorted.”

“I knew they were investigating the well, but they have decided it’s almost finished?” Sansa asked, intrigued.

“Aye, last night at dinner, Ulster came in with the news,” Jon said as he looked at her worried.

“Oh,” Sansa said softly.

“What’s the matter, Sansa?” Jon asked. “You have been mournful for weeks now. Winterfell is now ours and you don’t seem to get any pleasure from that.”

Sansa started to speak but, although her lips moved, no sound came out. She closed her eyes for a moment and willed herself to say what she needed to say.

“Petyr Baelish is demanding my hand in payment for the Nights of the Vale saving you,” Sansa said, not daring to meet his eyes. “I refused, but he’s…insistent that there was a brokered promise.”

“Was there?” Jon asked, his voice harsher than he meant.

“I think he believes there was, and I may have led him to think that, but there was no formal promise of marriage,” Sansa sighed.

“Sansa…”

“I thought I could get out of it, but he’s more cunning than I am,” Sansa interrupted.

“I need you to be clear: you don’t wish to marry him?” Jon asked as he pulled at her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

“How could you even ask that?!” Sansa snapped.

“Sansa, I need to know,” Jon said, seriously.

“Of course not!” Sansa chided as she looked at him. “He only wants me because he’s obsessed with mother and I resemble her in her youth.”

“And what did he say to you about this marriage?”

“That I had until today to announce or he would turn all the Northern families and all of Westeros against us and get your head on a stake,” Sansa said with tears in her eyes. “So, don’t you see? I have no choice!”

Jon pulled Sansa against him and allowed her to sob against him. He held her tight, rubbed her back and said soft words to calm her. When she was done crying, Jon stepped back from her and looked back out over the west.

“You are not marrying Petyr bloody Baelish unless it is your choice,” Jon said almost spitting out the words.

“Jon, I can’t put you or our place in the North…”

“Petyr and I will go for a ride today, and only one of us will return,” Jon said, unlistening. “You will choose your own husband, if you one day even want one.”

“Jon, I can’t ask you to…”

“And I,” Jon said as he turned to her. “Will never use you as a game piece. You are free Sansa. I will assure that if I have to cut down one hundred Petyr Balishes.”

Jon kissed her forehead and marched off the balcony leaving her alone. Sansa turned back to the West and wiped the tears off her cheeks and laughed at the irony of the situation. The husband she would choose was impossible for he was her half-brother.


End file.
